My Deadly Change
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: What happens when you wake up from a strange dream, and realize your no longer the same person? Not only do you look completely different, but you have sharper senses, and have a sudden craving for blood. Maybe that wasn't a dream after all...
1. Prologue

_This is something kind of random that I started thinking up last night, and thought I might turn it into a story. Of course if no one likes it I'll just delete it cause I got more important things to do XP lol not really. _

Prologue

It all started with a dream, such a simple, but life changing dream. One that might not have been a dream at all, but how was I to know that at the time? I still remember every detail, which maybe isn't such a surprise. You can be the judge of that.

I opened my eyes, even though they were as heavy as bricks. My vision was a little fuzzy yet I could still make out the insanely bright light above me, shining in my muddy brown eyes. I would have lifted my arms to cover my eyes, but I couldn't move them, and as I looked down to my side I realized they were tied down beside me. I was lying in a white sheet covered bed, with black straps holding me down to it.

"She's awake sir," a female voice said from my right. I turned to look and see who it was but I couldn't see anything beyond the lights reaches.

"So she is," commented a male voice to my left. His face was suddenly looming over mine. He looked like a doctor, covered in the usual white garments, and face mask stuff. I would have thought he was just a human doctor, like the ones my mom forced me to go see every once in a while.

I would have thought that, if it hadn't been for his eyes. They were such a bright beautiful blue-green I think my jaw fell. The man chuckled, as the woman came into view, her eyes a heart breaking brown with yellow tinges at the center. I knew no human could have such beautiful eyes.

"Shall we begin sir?" the female asked, not noticing my gawking, or maybe she noticed it and just didn't care.

"Yes," He answered looking up at her. "Give her the numbing agent first."

The woman nodded, as she disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with a large needle in hand. That's when I realized that whatever they had planed for me wasn't good. I scolded myself for being so slow, as I tried to escape from the straps. It was a useless attempt, as she stuck the needle in my arm, and I whimpered. After a few minuets my whole body had gone numb, though I hadn't lost conciseness. I really wish I had though.

The man ordered for the woman to hand him some needle, which was almost five inches long, but not quite. I felt my eyes go wide as he positioned it over the left side of my chest, slightly tilted so it would go straight into my heart.

"No!" I tried to yell, but no real sound came out. He shoved the needle through my chest, and unsurprisingly I felt nothing, except when whatever was in the needle was injected into my heart. I tried to curse at the bastard, as he pulled the needle out, but my lips refused to move.

He injected several things in me, or maybe it was all the same thing, how would I know. He injected it in my abdomen, my feet, my throat, even my bones. I never felt a thing… until he pulled out the last needle. It was considerable smaller than the others; it wasn't even an inch long, but it was by far the one I hated the most.

"I'll need your help with this one," The man said to the girl. "She can't blink while try to inject her. The results could be catastrophic.'

"Of course sir," She said, coming around to my head, and holding back my eyelids. My eye? They were going to poke that freaking needle in my eye? Son of a bitch! As he positioned his hand that held the needle over my face, I tried to escape again. This time my body actually moved.

"Hold her down tightly," He man hissed, noticing I was regaining my ability to move.

The woman's grip on me tightened substantially. The man quickly poked the needle in the pupil of my eye, switching to the next tiny needle. My eye burned, like they'd injected acid into it. The woman held back my eyelids again, as the man poked the needle in my eye again. They backed away then, as I squeezed my eyes shut. They burned so badly, and the pain freed my vocal cords, though what came out of my mouth wasn't what I was expecting.

A long loud growl came out. I sounded like an enraged lioness. The straps that restrained me snapped, as I reached up, putting y palms over my eyes. Feeling was coming back to me, and I realized the burning was everywhere, eating away at my flesh.

A lot of things happened then, and I had no idea what exactly was happening. Suddenly there were a lot more people in the room than there was previously, and they all had their hands on me, restraining me. I opened my mouth trying to scream, but a loud bird like screech escaped instead. The noise scared me, and strengthened me at the same time. I fought against the hands that held me, succeeding in sending a few across the room.

"She's a strong one!" One of the men holding me yelled.

"Ya think?" the man beside him said, sarcastically.

"Put her under already!" Another shouted.

I screeched as another needle found its way into my thigh, and after several minuets I lost consciousness. Finally.

* * *

So did anyone like it? No? Yes? Lemme no ppl! =)

~Soren~


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello people! lol. This chapter's a bit longer than I usually make them, but I had a lot of stuff to cover! I still dont think I got all of it in there, but hopefully I can squeeze that stuff into the next few chapters!=D Anyway!!! I hope you enjoy it ^-^ =D!!!!! _

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up looking over at the clock. It was nearly mid-night. I rubbed my forehead with my palm, realizing that I'd only been asleep for four hours. I got up slowly, my body aching like it had in my dream, only not as badly. I shut off the screaming alarm clock, which told me it was time to go to work. To bad the stupid piece of shit didn't know I didn't have to work tonight. It should have gone off two hours ago though. How odd.

I turned groggily, exiting my messy room, walking down the hall, and into the only bathroom in the house. I noticed as I turned on the water that my heart beat was unusually loud, but maybe that was because of my dream. As I looked up, reaching for my tooth brush I glanced into the mirror. I screamed, jumping back. The image reflected in the glass wasn't mine. There was no way the beautiful creature in the mirror was me, she didn't look anything like me.

Yet she copied me, from my fearful position against the bathroom wall, to the terrified expression on her face. I raised a hand, as did she, running my three first fingers down my cheek. Strangely I felt none of the blemishes that usually scared my face. Like the creature in the mirror, my skin was smooth, silky, like a newborn baby.

I pulled a lock of my hair out from behind my ear, examining the dark brown, almost black strands, which had once been a disgusting red. My face was shaper, and softer looking than it had been before, and my skin was almost pale, when it used to be tanned. My pinkish lips were thinner, fitting my face better, my body was slimmer, and curved perfectly. But the thing that had changed most was my eyes.

Instead of the ugly muddy brown they'd been once, they were now a beautiful teal color, with a blackish background. They were so beautiful I moved from my terrified spot, closer to the mirror to examine them. They were like swirling pools that opened up straight to my soul… which disturbed me, but also fascinated me.

I leaned back, away from the mirror, realizing that the beautiful creature in the mirror was me… though I didn't know how. I stared at myself for a while longer, before reaching for my toothbrush. As I started to brush my teeth, the thing broke under my force. Did everything change?

I picked up the broken toothbrush head, and started to rub it more gently over my teeth… or fangs? I stared at my canines, which had suddenly gotten much sharper than before, and even cut some of the bristles from the brush. I threw the thing in the sink wondering if there was point in brushing my teeth now. I looked back up at my reflection.

What I was seeing didn't seem possible. What had happened to me? My mind told me I should be much more concerned about this, that I should be freaking out, but I just… couldn't. I liked this creature in the mirror, she was beautiful, and dangerous looking. She was perfect, and it was only the shape of her face that made me sure it was me I was seeing, and not some other foreign being.

My head turned sharply, as I heard my father stir in his sleep, and my muscles bunched tightly. I prayed he wouldn't wake, and thankfully he only farted (Ewwww XD), and went back to sleep. That's when I realized that I shouldn't be able to hear him; his room was all the way across the house. My senses had gotten sharper too.

"Incredible," I whispered to myself, as I turned to look back at my reflection. The beautiful teal eyes were wide and fascinated. I traced the line of my lips, feeling the strength behind them, feeling it throughout my entire body. I could feel the new strength in every part of my body, begging to be used. So that's what I would do.

I headed back to my room, changing into a tight black shirt and jeans. I couldn't believe how beautiful I was… how beautiful I'd become. As I pulled on my jacket, I noticed the small yellow sticky note, stuck to my computer screen.

_When you get thirsty go to Calvin's Bar. I'm sure you've hear of it._

Was all it said, except for the small little design at the bottom, that looked like a raven. I knew the place, everyone did, it was said to be the most dangerous bar in the state. Of course they weren't stupid enough to let in a seventeen year old girl. How did they expect me to get in? And what did they mean by, "_When you get thirsty_"? Maybe I'd find out when I got there. Even though I might not get in, it was worth a shot right? I needed some answers!

I stuffed the sticky note into my pocket, and turned to leave the house. It was dark out, and the moon shined beautifully on my new black locks. As I looked out across the trailer park that my dad owned, I realized that my eyes sight had improved. Not only could I see in the blackness, but I was able to see a tiny dragonfly zooming over the road in the distance. What a strange Saturday night.

~~*~~

When I got to Calvin's Bar, I stopped. I didn't know what I was doing here, but then again I also didn't know why my body had suddenly mutated. Maybe mutated was the wrong word… how about changed?

The bouncer at the door looked over at me, and eyed me for a moment, before motioning for me to come forward. I forced my legs to move forward, across the street, and in front of him. He leaned down, and sniffed me once, before leaning back.

"Where's you Sire, newborn?" He growled.

I swallowed, slightly afraid. "My what?" I asked, frowning.

He growled quietly. "The one who made you a vampire," He replied, glaring.

Vampire? That's what I'd become? Maybe this wasn't such a great change after all. "I… don't know," I said quietly, biting my lower lip.

He raised a brow. "Did you lose him?" I shook my head. "Did he die?" I shook my head. His eyes went wide for a moment before he asked, "Did he _abandon_ you?"

I bit my lip. "I guess. I woke up like this," I said gesturing to myself, "and this was on my desk." I dug in my pocket and held out the sticky note I'd found.

That man took it from my hand, and as his hand stirred the air, a strange smell drifted into my nose. The smell of a vampire. The man looked over the note, as realization came to his eyes. He nodded before saying, "Go inside, up stairs, and to the skinny white haired boy at the bar. Show the note to him."

I obeyed, pushing through the doors, and into the crowd of both humans and vampires. The smell of sweat, alcohol, and lust filled my nose, along with something else, something more potent that was much more appealing. I frowned when I realized it was blood. The sound of it pulsing through the humans veins, blended with the music was enough to tempt me into biting someone.

When I finally got through the crowd, and to the second floor I noticed fewer people were here. The ones that were, were all vampires. I made my way slowly and cautiously to the bartender. I tried not to notice the eyes of all the vampires watching me. That's when I realized, I was the only one here with a heart beat. The bartender looked as though he were only 19 but his hair was snow white like an old mans… he must have dyed it. His face was sharp, and his sea green eyes were dangerous.

He looked up at me, frowning. "Go back downstairs, your not suppose to be up here," He growled.

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat, and pulled the note from my pocket, holding it out to the man. He glared at me, then the note, before taking it and looking it over. His eyes went wide when he saw the design at the bottom. He looked back up at me, leaning over to sniff my shoulder, then press two fingers against my throat, feeling my heartbeat.

"Amazing," He said, looking at me with awe now. I frowned, not comprehending; what was amazing. "Have a seat. I'm sure you have a million questions," He said, gesturing to one of the bar stools.

I did as he said, and sat. He turned around grabbing a small red bottle behind him, then held it out to me. "Here, I'm sure you're thirsty," He said, as I took it, and pulled the cork out. I took a sip as he leaned over the counter towards me. It unsettled me slightly, but I ignored it.

As the liquid touched my tongue, something inside me purred, and I downed the thing in one go. I licked the inside of the bottle, trying to catch the last drops, before I set it down.

The bartender was smiling at me. "You like it?" He asked, raising a brow. I nodded, licking my upper lip. The smell of the blood stung my nose, and made me realize how thirsty I was. He held out another bottle, and I was tempted to down that one too, but I just sipped.

"So, is it hard, not to have a Sire?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, confused. "What's a Sire?" I asked, raising the bottle to my lips.

The man laughed. "It's the vampire that creates you. The one that teaches you everything about being a demon, and such. Like a father or mother, in a way," He said.

"Oh," was all I could manage for a moment, as I thought this over. So technically I was a parentless vampire. Wahoo for me. "Not really, but I haven't been like this very long," I said swishing the blood around in the bottle, before drinking what was left.

The man nodded. "It'll start taking its toll soon. I feel sorry for you. I had a hard time after the change, even with a Sire," He said.

There was a small pause, before I said, "I'll manage."

He gave me a look, as if he doubted my words. "Well, hopefully some vampire will take pity on you, and take you in," He said, handing me a third bottle.

"Um, I don't have the money to pay for this," I said looking down at the bottle, suddenly realizing I'd left my purse at home.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Vera won't mind covering your tab," He said.

"Vera?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh. She's the woman who, most likely, had you… half-turned. That's her symbol on the note you showed me," He explained.

I frowned, as I took this in for a moment, then asked, "What do you mean by half-turned?"

"Well, as you've probably noticed you're the only one up here with a heart beat. I don't know how she did it, but some how she got you to only become a half-vampire," He said frowning. "You're probably the only one of your kind."

I thought this over, then felt the first signs of loneliness. Was that what he meant, when he said not have a Sire would take its toll on me? But then a more pressing matter came to mind. "I'm not gonna burn up in the sunlight am I?"

He bust out laughing, and when his laughter died down he said, "That's just a myth human's made up to make themselves feel safe, back in ancient times."

"What about crosses?" I asked, opening my third bottle, and taking a drink.

The corner of his mouth twisted. "They'll only hurt you if they're blessed," He said. "The rest of the time they'll just irritate your skin."

I nodded. "Is there any important weakness I should know about?" I asked, looking up at him.

"There's a lot you need to know, that only a Sire can teach you," He said frowning.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure someone will take you in," He said. His encouragement wasn't helping, especially since he made me sound like a little lost puppy stuck in the rain. "I should tell you one thing though," He said leaning over the counter, so his face was just an inch from mine.

"And what's that?" I asked, backing up a little.

"If you dare threaten our secret, _no one_ will hesitate to kill you," He growled, and I knew he meant it.

* * *

_Well what do ya ppl think?? Good? Bad? Something in between?? Lol, send me reviews plzzzzzz, it would make me so happy ^-^! I loves u all! =D _

_~Soren~_


	3. Chapter 2

_Wow, took me forever to update huh? o.O Anyway! I have news for this story._

_**VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ!!!** I've decided that I'm going to twine this story and my other story The Vampires Sired together, just to make things a little easier. Plus I thought it would be an awesome idea, and I was like "Duuuuuude, I gotta try that." Lol, well this is the last chapter for this story, any updates will be in The Vampires Sired. Alrighty then, later.

* * *

_

Chapter 2

For the second time that day, I found myself back at the blood bar, curled up against the bar chair with a blood bottle in my fist. It had only been a week since Vera, whoever the hell that was, forced me into being a half-vampire. The loneliness that the bartender had told me about had long since set in, making my slowly beating heart ache.

I curled myself into a tighter ball, as the hollow ache in my chest sent waves of unbearable sadness throughout my body. I whimpered quietly.

I didn't want to be alone anymore; I wanted a companion, a friend… a Sire. Why did that evil Vera do this to me? What evil crime did I commit to doom me to a newborns life, without a Sire?

That's when I smelled it, something I'd never smelled before. It smelled almost like me, half-human half-vampire, yet it was different also, more beautiful. I looked up, trying to pinpoint the smell, and watched as two people weaved through the bar tables, towards the front.

One was male, with his arm tightly wrapped around the female's shoulders. The male was shockingly beautiful with bright silver-blue eyes framed by a sharp face, and silky black hair cut short. The female was equally beautiful though, with lush blond hair falling down to mid-back, framing her soft face, her eyes a glittering green. Her body was the most amazing thing about her though, all her curves were perfect and precise; the kind of body an angel would have in a masters painting.

"Hey Jacob," He greeted, as the bartender set two blood bottles on the counter, nodding, and went to clean a part of the bar he'd wiped down only minuets earlier. The two sat down, and the female hurriedly drank her bottle, as though she gone without for far too long. A drop of blood leaked down the corner of her mouth, and the male laughed as she licked it away. She looked over at him questioningly, before gently rubbing against his shoulder.

I was jealous of them, so very, very jealous. He was probably her Sire, she was so lucky, she didn't know how lucky. I wanted someone I could rub against too, someone who could teach me how to be a proper vampire. I whimpered, and curled myself up tightly as another wave of loneliness hit me.

When it had somewhat passed, I took another drink of the blood in my bottle, trying to drown the loneliness with the sweet liquid. I heard as the male and female vampire began whispering to the bartender. After a long moment, I heard their chairs screech as the stood. I looked up, still envying the bond between Sire and newborn, when I noticed they were headed towards me.

The female smiled at me, from under the males arm. The two stopped only a few feet from me, and I looked up at them nervously. The male smiled warmly, and held out his hand. I paused looking at it for a moment, before laying my hand in his. He gently brought my hand to his face, and bit into my wrist.


End file.
